Arsinos Presidential Election
Candidates Originally there were 13 candidates but former UNEC Hercules Grytpype-Thynne pulled out of the election, much like he did with your mother, bringing the total number to 12. A summary and gallery can be found here . *Sultan (Isimzia, Novak) *Rebecca Black'' (Friday Province, Novak)'' *Juan Buddhamate (Paramoria, AAC) *Arkos Davion'' (Sarluka, Dalania)'' *Kane (Kaneopolis, Kaneland) *Johnny C (Newton, Pullonia) *Richard Nixon *Hans Schultz (Stahlberg, Stahl) *Vladimir Putin *Beezleboot "the Canadian Devil" (Extraterrestrial) *Auntie Mabel & Pippin (Levingstone district, Fozamor) *Ula (Shaderia Central) Debates Also Al Falafel, Stahlberg, Solarchapel, Sarluka, Shrewsbury? Election mechanism Process *The election shall be held as run-offs in rounds, with each round seeking to eliminate 1 candidate. (Sometimes several rounds may be counted in series) *For each of their electoral districts (and share-of-districts) players allocate likely support for each candidate as a percentage Alternately: the player can just apply a single set of percentages globally to all of their districts. **The maximum percentage a candidate can receive in their home district is 90% **The maximum percentage a candidate can receive in a normal district is 80% **The maximum percentage a candidate can receive in a shared district is 100% **Minimum percentage a candidate can receive in non-shared, non-home districts is 1% **''Consider what happens if your 90% guy is eliminated!!'' *When votes are in the round will start. For each district random.org will roll from 1 to 100 to determine from the percentage which candidate wins that district *When all districts results are declared, the results will be counted and the candidate with the lowest number of districts will be eliminated in addition to all candidates receiving 0. *In the event of a draw, the populations of each candidates supporting districts will be counted and the candidate with less popular support will be eliminated **In the highly improbable event of it still being a draw, the round will be re-simulated *''(Only 1 set of percentages would be needed though players may adjust after each debate)'' Vote Share Rounds and Results Round 1 *Davion: 12 *Hans: 10 *Putin: 7 *Mabel: 7 *Kane: 7 *Black: 6 *Sultan 6 *JC: 4 *Barrowman 4 *Nixon: 3 * Ula: 0 *Devil 0 Round 2 *Davion: 15 *Putin: 9 *Hans: 8 *Mabel: 8 *Black: 7 *Kane: 7 *Barrowman: 5 *JC: 4 *Sultan 3 War and disruption AAC convicted Barrowman of being the machine god and proved it, subsequently shredding him. JC was taken away for general nakedness and drugness. In addition to this nuclear war broke out as well as massive convential war - even if this was somehow not the apocalypse it would disrupt the elections. Laina made the decision that Arsinos needed a consensual leader, and fast, so delegated the task of electing a president to the 10 representitives present at the UNGA in an emergency session. Round 3 *'Round 3a:' Kane, Black, Hans, Davion all received 2 votes each with Putin and Mabel receiving 1 *'Round 3b: '''Putin beat Mabel in the tiebreaker 7:3 Round 4 *'Round 4a:' Every candidate received 2 votes *'Round 4b: Each rep was asked for their second preference, Black received 3 votes, others 2 and Hans 1. Round 5 *'''Round 5a: Kane, Davion each received 3 votes. Putin and Black received 2 votes. *'Round 5b: '''the tiebreaker was...tied. 5:5. *'Round 5c: After much debate over which reps represented more districts or more people and how to do the tie, Rebecca Black ordered an aid to do a coin toss: she lost and left immediately. Round 6 *'Round 6a: '''Davion received 4 votes with Kane and Putin each receiving 3 *'Round 6b: 'Putin beat Kane in the tiebreaker 6:4 Round 7 *'Round 7a: Putin and Davion tied 5:5, further debate was reccomended *Much deadlock, such impasse. Battle of Loveshack *Triggered by the apocalyptic scale of world events, patience dried up. *Various security forces of the world working in Loveshack fought for control *Eventually Putin ceeded to Davion and then Putin left on the ark. *Davion declared president Category:Arsinos Election Category:Arsinos